Norway
Norway is a country situated in the North of Europe, sharing it's border with Sweden and Finland and having an access to the North Sea, the Norwegian Sea and the Baltic Sea. It is a member of the Nordics. Description Appearance Norway is a countryman, mostly male. The face is painted as a flag of the country. He's usually wearing a light blue wooly hat covering the ears with whites pompoms or an usghanka, and a brown jacket with a NASA t-shirt under or a sweater. Personality Norway is friendly, calm, serious, and sporty. Interests Loves to play sports. Flag meaning A Nordic cross was clearly based on the tradition established by the other Nordic countries, Denmark and Sweden. This cross represents Christianity. The red and blue colours also explicitly referred to the same two countries, former and present union partners. It was clearly understood by all who took part in the flag discussions locally, in the press or in parliament what those colours denoted. A predominantly red flag had many adherents among those who were attached to the union with Denmark or to its flag, which for centuries had also been that of Norway. Others symbols Nicknames "The Land of the Midnight Sun", he's called this way because during Mid-May to Mid-July the Sun shine 20 hours a day ! Etymology History The ancestors of modern Norwegians who drove the nomadic Finnish tribes to the north, belonged to a separate Scandinavian tribe, related to the Danes and Angles. It is not fully understood how exactly Norway was settled. According to one version, Norway was settled from the north, but then the settlers settled on the west coast and in the center. Some historians, by contrast, suggest that the settlement took place from south to north - an opinion confirmed by archaeological excavations. It is even possible that settlement took place at once from several sides, as the tribes of immigrants very quickly spread throughout the territory of Norway. It is authentically known that the very first people came to Norway more than 10,000–9,000 years ago, settling in the area of the village of Koms in Finnmark and Fosna in Nurmure. These places gave the name to the first Norwegian hunter and gatherer cultures. According to the sagas, the Norwegians occupied the region from the southern part of the Vika Bay to Drontheim, (formerly called Nidarose), but, like the Goths and the Swedes, did not have centralized power. The population disintegrated into 20-30 separate groups, called county (Norve fylke, people). Each fylka had his own king, or earl. In order to create a single state, several fylks were combined into one general meeting - Thing. Ting was convened in a certain place, and all free members of society were present, but the cases were conducted by the commissioners appointed individually by each king, who constituted the supreme assembly, or the supreme court. Persons dependent on the king were not allowed into the ranks of the plenipotentiaries. Later, the country was divided into four large districts, each with its own individual ting, with its own individual laws and customs; namely: Frostating, which included a small box located north of the Sognefjord; The gultation encompassing the southwest county; Opplanna and Vika’s tings, located to the south and east of the Central Mountain Range, gathered together first at Eizating, but subsequently the Vic district separated and became a separate ting. Within the country there was a division into hundreds; at the head of the Gerada stood hersir, who held this position by inheritance law. He was in charge of the district’s civil and religious affairs. The kings, called yngling, were considered descended from God and were representatives of the county in foreign affairs and leaders of the troops during wars, but their rights were determined by their personal qualities and the size of their personal possessions; the most important matters were decided by the people themselves on a thing. Ancient Norse society, therefore, consisted of two classes: princes and free villagers, or peasants. Strictly dependent on them were not free people, or slaves, with whom they treated, however, not severely. These were, for the most part, prisoners. Two free classes did not form separate castes. The title of peasant was considered honorable. Admission to the service of the king was considered shameful for the peasants and was imposed in some cases in the form of punishment At the court of the king lived a detachment of warriors - Hirdmann. They were dependent on the king, although they enjoyed complete personal freedom. Occupations of warriors were wars, predatory raids, military exercises and hunting. They organized feasts, attended by women, loved to have fun, but at the same time they yearned to die a heroic death. Belief in destiny, which no one can escape, elevated the courage of the Norwegians. They believed that victory gives one, and therefore boldly went into battle. Organizations and Affiliations Politics Government Public Views Geography Relationships Family * Antarctica (son/daughter) * Austria (cousin-sister) * Canada (grandson not directly) * Denmark (brother/sister) * Estonia (cousin-brother/cousin-sister) * Faroe Islands (nephew/niece) * Finland (brother/sister) * France (sister-in-law) * Germany (cousin-brother) * Greece (mother-in-law or sister-in-law) * Greenland (son/daughter) * Iceland brother/sister or son/daughter (depends on the person) * Ireland (cousin-sister) * Italy (father-in-law or brother-in-law) * Latvia (cousin-brother/cousin-sister) * Lithuania (cousin-brother/cousin-sister) * Netherlands (cousin-brother/cousin-sister) * Scotland (cousin-brother) * Wales (cousin-brother) * Portugal (brother-in-law) * Romania (brother-in-law) * Spain (actual wife) (depends on the person) * Sweden (brother/sister) * United Kingdom (cousin-brother) * Russia (ex-wife) (depends on the person) Friends * Austria * Bulgaria * Canada * Czech Republic * France * Germany * Greece * Hungary * Ireland * Italy * Netherlands * Poland * Portugal * Romania * Slovakia * Spain * Switzerland * United Kingdom * United States of America Neutral * Belgium * England * European Union * Russia Enemies * Third Reich * USSR Past Versions * Norwegian Empire * Kalmar Union * Kingdom of Denmark and Norway * Kingdom of Sweden and Norway * Reichskommissariat Norwegen (enemy) Opinions Spain Both countries share excellent monarchical relations. In addition, they have a mutual interest in closer relations at all levels. Norway and Spain have shared a princess, Christina of Norway, Infanta of Castile. They also share a similar historical relationship in the case of their brother countries; Portugal and France with Spain, and Iceland and Sweden with Norway. Both countries also take pride in being the first Europeans to sight the coasts of America. While Spain admires the culture of the Nordic countries of Northern Europe, Norway admires the culture of the Greco-Latin countries of Southern Europe. More than a million Norwegians visiting Spain annually (almost ¼ of the population); Spain being the main tourist destination of the Norwegians. Both countries would like to be united and share their merits. There have never been direct wars between Norway and Spain and both countries have tried to proclaim themselves neutral during the World Wars. Norway and Spain enjoy a shared pastime traveling through the seas of Europe by boat. Usually, they boast of being the relationship that unites the north and south of Europe. For this reason, a much more personal and intimate relationship between both countries is insinuated. United States of America The United States and Norway have a long tradition of positive relationships. The American Revolution of 1776 had a profound impact on Norway, and the democratic ideals of the Constitution of the United States served as a model for the authors of the Norwegian Constitution of 1814. The close relationship between the two nations was reinforced by the mass emigration from Norway to the United States during the period 1825-1940. After the liberation of the German occupation in 1945, Norway abandoned its history of neutrality and joined NATO, highlighting its military alliance and economic cooperation with Britain and the United States. The Marshall Plan helped Norway to modernize its economy and integrate more into the world market. He avoided any provocation that might offend the Soviet Union, its northern neighbor. Since the 1960s, Norway has been increasingly involved in European affairs, while the importance of ties with Britain and the United States has diminished. Norway refuses to join the European Union and is involved in a largely independent foreign policy. Trivia References Nickname Wikipedia ru:Норвегия Category:Europe Category:Characters Category:Nordic countries Category:Country Category:Christian Countries Category:Protestant Countries Category:Everything Category:NATO members Category:Kingdoms Category:Northern Europe